More than Enough for Two
by angelsinstead
Summary: Victor Lord Junior arrives home alive and well to his wife Tea... but he has a BIG surprise!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL characters. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live. I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

(This one is for Melissa! Thanks so much for the ideas and all the inspiration! You're the BEST!)

*~Early August 2012~*

After his daring escape from Alison Perkins, Victor had left in search of Marty. He discovered her alone and heartbroken after her break-up with the love of her life, Patrick Thornhart. Marty had been through so much, because she hadn't just lost Patrick; she had also lost her son, Cole, and her granddaughter, Hope in a tragic car accident. After he had mended all of the wounds on her heart, Victor had asked Marty if she would marry him. They were now happily wed and expecting a new baby. Marty couldn't have been happier.

Before they could settle down and raise their child, Victor had unfinished business in Llanview. They arrived at the Manning Estate one day; their car stuffed full of their belongings. "Wait out here, sweetheart. This will only take me a minute," Victor said as he leaned over and gave Marty a kiss.

"Hurry back, Victor," Marty replied as she leaned back in her seat. Considering she was three months pregnant, she was hungry all the time. She couldn't wait until they had dinner.

Victor smiled at Marty and stepped out of the car. He was sure he could smooth things over quickly with Tea, then he and Marty could get situated into their home.

*~o~*

Ever since Victor's death, Tea DelGado had tried to go on with her life. She was raising she and Victor's son all by herself after Dani had moved away to attend college. Even though he had been gone nearly a year, Tea still missed Victor with all her heart and soul. Every time she looked into Victor Junior's blue eyes, she thought of the man she loved.

Victor walked in the front door to see Tea about to leave. His eyes were on the small child she was pushing in the baby stroller. "Victor!" she gasped. When she saw her "dead" husband walking through the door, Tea almost fainted.

"Victor, it's really you!" she exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am alive and well... and I would like to be part of your life again," he stated as he looked at the precious baby who was seated in the stroller.

"Who's this little guy? Is this our son?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Tea said breathlessly as she still couldn't believe he was alive. "His name is Victor Junior. And he's three months old."

"He's adorable, Tea. I can't believe I have another son," Victor said happily.

"Sam will be so glad you're back," Tea told him. "But how is it you are even alive? I saw you shot and bleeding on our living room floor. They took you away in a body bag."

"I know, Tea... but it was all a hoax. Mitch Lawrence faked my death... and he and Alison Perkins kept me prisoner all those months. Until of course, my niece Natalie shot him... then it was just Alison everyday, talking to me about her religion..."

"Her religion? How creepy. All that stuff with The Messenger?" Tea said with distaste. "How did you ever get through that? And how did you escape?"

"All of that doesn't matter now," Victor said as he thought about Marty waiting out in the car. "All that matters is that I am back... and I'd like to be a husband to you... and a father to that little guy sitting in the stroller. Did you miss me? And do you want me back, Tea?"

"Of course, I missed you, Victor. I have been grieving for you for months. Hell, I am STILL grieving for you," Tea responded. "What kind of question is that? Do I want you back?"

"Of course I want you back!" Tea said as she went into his arms.

"Good, 'cause I missed you, Tea," he said as he pulled her closer and gazed into her eyes. "But before I move back in... there's something you gotta know."

"What is it?"

"While I was with Alison and Mitch, I became familiar with religion..."

"Do you mean Mitch Lawrence's weird form of religion?"

"No, something different. That isn't the type of religion I am speaking of. I am talking about the kind of religion where a man takes more than one wife. Tea, I know who I am now... and I know what my beliefs are."

"You're joking, right?" Tea prompted him. She started to laugh about it until she realized by his expression that Victor was completely serious.

"This is my religion now. Will you accept it? And will you allow me to have more than one wife living under our roof?" Victor questioned Tea.

Tea stood there staring at her husband in a state of shock. She didn't know what to say at first. "You're out of your mind, Victor. I'm not going to share you with another woman. You're married to me!" she exclaimed.

"No. It isn't that simple," Victor stated. "I have taken another wife, and she's waiting in the car. You and I have a son. And she is carrying my child, too."

"When do I get to meet this bimbo?" Tea cried out.

Just then, Marty walked through the door. She had been waiting in the car an awfully long time. She needed to relax and have a cool drink in the air conditioning. "Hello, Tea," Marty said. Marty set her suitcases down and greeted Tea with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL characters. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live. I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Tea looked at her husband as fury choked her, making her unable to speak. She then set her gaze onto Marty with vivid disgust. "Why HER?!" she demanded.

"You know why," Victor stated matter-of-factly. "I've always loved her."

"Now that Marty and I know that I am not Todd, we have worked everything out between us... and we want to be together," he added.

"What about us?" Tea questioned.

Victor reached out and took Tea's hand in his as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "I want to be with you, too. I love you, Tea... and I love our son," he replied.

Tears came to Tea's eyes as she said, "But you love Marty more."

"I love both of you in your own special way and I really want to make this work," Victor implored her. "I want to be a family with all my children and both of my wives."

Tea's eyes were huge. "Does this mean you want all three of us to share a bed?"

A devilish smirk came to Victor's face. "Well, yes... I will want that... at times. Other times, I will want to make love to each of you... separately. I want to deepen my bond with each of you. And I'd like to see it deepen with all three of us, too."

Tea turned her gaze onto Marty. "Do you want to sleep with me?" she asked her.

Marty could not disguise the little grin that slowly curled her lips. "Sure, I think it would be fun to try."

"You mean you've never slept with a woman before?" Tea questioned.

Marty shook her head. "Well, you're going to love it," Tea stated.

"What?" Victor spoke with a gasp. "When did you?"

"Blair 'comforted' me after your death. We've been seeing each other... on occasion," Tea revealed.

"I thought she was with Tomas!" Victor exclaimed.

"She is... but there are times when we can't stay away from each other."

Victor's eyes became huge with surprise. "Well, that's going to stop," he said insistently.

"Why? You can have all the lovers YOU want... but I can't?"

"This is a marriage, Tea," responded Victor. "I am married to you and Marty."

"Are you willing to make this work?" he asked of her.

"Why don't you take our son upstairs for his nap?... and I'll make Marty more comfortable," Tea stated. "I am sure she'd like to get off her feet and she'd enjoy a nice glass of refreshing ice water."

"That would be heavenly, Tea," Marty spoke up with a gracious smile.

"Alright then. Come with me into the livingroom," Tea urged Marty.

Victor didn't know what to think of the sudden change in Tea. She was being so sweet to Marty. Victor withdrew his son from his stroller and cuddled him. He kissed the baby's soft little cheek as he carried him upstairs to the nursery. "Sweet dreams, baby boy," he said as he tucked the infant into his crib.

While Victor was tucking in little Victor, Tea was getting Marty a tall glass of ice water. "Thank you so much," Marty said to Tea as she sipped the cool water while having a seat on the comfortable couch. "Victor and I have been travelling for hours... and I haven't been feeling so well since I am pregnant."

Tea sat down in the chair beside the couch. "So ... how far along are you?" Tea asked.

"Three months," Marty responded.

When Tea heard Marty's reply, she began freaking out. "Do you mean to tell me that while I was giving birth to Victor's child, he was fucking and impregnating you?!" she fumed.

"Victor!" Tea cried out in a god-awful scream.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL characters. This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live. I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

"What is it, Tea?" Victor asked as he walked into the living room. "What are you screaming about? You're going to wake the baby... and I just got him to bed."

"You- you were fucking Marty when I was having YOUR baby! How could you?!" she screamed. "You're going to pay for that!"

Victor actually looked a little scared when she picked up a vase and planned to throw it at him. "Now, Tea... there's no need to get violent," he said as he tried to pacify her.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Marty spoke up calmly. "I wanted Victor's baby."

"You wanted WHAT?" Tea screeched.

"Well, Victor and I always wanted a child together... and when he broke free from Alison and came to me, I knew we belonged together..."

"He's my HUSBAND!" Tea yelled.

"And now he's mine, too."

"Listen, we really shouldn't fight about this. We have better things we could do," Victor said with a naughty little smirk.

"Ohhh no, I don't think so, buster!" Tea exclaimed. "You're not getting any sex from me!"

"That's okay. I can sleep with Marty tonight," Victor stated.

"No! You're not sleeping with her either!"

"So, you two are gonna do each other?" Victor asked. "Do I get to watch?"

Tea walked up to Victor and slapped him. Hard. He looked stunned for a minute, then he grabbed her in a fierce kiss. After he came up for air, he said, "You just need a really good fucking- that's what you need."

"Ohhh and you're gonna give it to me, huh?" she questioned him in a sexy voice tinged with anger. She fisted his shirt as she pulled him down for another sexy kiss.

"You bet I am gonna give it to ya," he promised.

He then looked over at Marty. "Are you going to stay and watch... or are you going to take a nap?" Victor asked.

"I think I'd like to watch," Marty said after she had taken a little sip of her ice water.

"This might get kind of messy," Victor warned as he lay Tea down on the coffee table.

"I think I can handle it," responded Marty.

Tea was protesting as Victor ripped off her clothes. "God, you look so damn sexy when you fight me like that," he said as he nibbled on her neck. "Behave, Tea... or I am going to have Marty hold you down."

"You're a jerk and an asshole!" she cursed.

"And you're a loud-mouthed little bitch," he responded. "But I love you anyway."

Tears filled Tea's eyes as she stared up at his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to cry. All her pain and grief came pouring out in her tears. "Ohhh Victor, I have missed you so much," she spoke in a sob.

"I missed you, too," he stated as he held her close. "I am so glad to be home, Tea."

"I need you," she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt. For a minute she had forgotten that Marty was even there, sitting not even four feet away from them on the couch. She was too absorbed in her reunion with Victor and getting him undressed.

"I need to be inside you, Tea," he said as she released his cock.

"Welcome home," she said as he thrust himself deep inside her.

From the couch, Marty watched with interest. She thought she'd feel jealous, yet she was secure in Victor's love. He had told her over and over that he loved her, and Marty knew it was true. She didn't say a word as she watched Tea and Victor making love. It was swift and violent... and then it was over.

"Come over here, Marty ... and lick my cock," Victor said after he had withdrawn it from Tea.

Marty only hesitated a second, then she was on her knees at Victor's feet. Tea was coming down from the euphoria of her orgasm when she saw Marty kissing and licking Victor's cock back to life. Tea wanted to push Marty away from Victor, but something about watching them together was strangely arousing. "Yes!" Victor groaned as he tangled his fingers in Marty's hair.

As Marty sucked on Victor's cock, it began to harden. Soon he had a throbbing erection. "It feels so good..." he groaned as he watched Marty's tongue flick over his tip.

"Get away from my husband!" Tea suddenly screamed.

Marty didn't have time to react when Tea threw herself on top of her, completely naked.


	4. Chapter 4

***~Chapter Four~***

Marty had the breath knocked out of her when Tea had landed on top of her. Her natural instinct was to wrap her arms around Tea to steady her. In the process, Tea's naked body was pressed tightly against hers. They stared into each other's eyes as Tea's nostrils flared from residual anger. "I am going to kill you, Marty, for trying to steal my husband," Tea said in a growl.

"I am not trying to steal him. I want to share him with you," Marty replied.

"Tea, get off of Marty. You're going to hurt her. She's pregnant," Victor urged as he placed a hand on Tea's shoulder.

"I think she likes me on top of her. I think this is turning her on," Tea stated as she rubbed her nude body against Marty's clothed one.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Tea," Marty commented. "I've always wondered what it would be like to make love to a woman."

"Tea, please get off of Marty," Victor repeated as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her off.

"Leave me alone, Victor. Marty and I want to play... and maybe we don't want you around," Tea said as she gave him a vicious glare.

"What do you mean... you don't want me around?" Victor said as he crossed his arms over his chest in an annoyed gesture.

"Well, you 'played' with Marty without me... so I think it's only fair if I 'play' with her when you're not present," Tea said as she gave Marty a sexy a little wink.

Marty didn't know what to think as she lay underneath Tea's body. She did want to experience the joy of making love to another woman, but she had always imagined Victor would be included in on the fun. "Tea, I am married to Victor... and so are you. I want him to stay," Marty spoke up quietly.

"Alright, I guess he can stay," Tea agreed. "His cock is already out."

Victor looked down at his cock which had lost it's hardness in all the commotion. At the mere thought of having sex with both Tea and Marty, it began to stir. "I think someone else wants to play," Marty said with a smirk.

"Should we go upstairs? Or do you want to do it right here?" Victor asked his wives.

"Right here," Tea said as she was playing with the zipper on Marty's dress. "So, Marty, are you starting to show yet?"

"Just a little," Marty said with a little blush.

"Can I see?" Tea asked as she moved off of Marty's body and began to slide Marty's zipper down.

"Sure," Marty agreed.

"I've never fucked a pregnant woman before," Tea stated as she unzipped Marty's dress and slid it off her body. Marty was now wearing nothing more than a silk pair of black panties and a matching bra.

Tea was caressing Marty's tiny baby bump as Victor stood there watching. "How exactly are we going to do this?" Tea asked Victor.

"Do you need a diagram?" Victor asked teasingly.

"No!" Tea said loudly. "But I was hoping I could lick Marty and get her ready for you. Then while you are fucking her, I could sit on her face."

"That sounds amazing," Marty said with a little smile.

"I say we try it," Victor agreed.

"Let the playtime begin," Tea said with a wicked little grin.


	5. Chapter 5

***~Chapter Five~***

"I can't believe you have my husband's baby growing inside you," Tea said as she caressed Marty's stomach.

"He's my husband, too," Marty quietly reminded.

"He was my husband first."

"True, but I slept with him first."

"Will you two stop fighting over me?" Victor asked as he approached them stark-naked. "I have more than enough for the two of you."

"I think he does," Tea said as she reached out and stroked his pulsating cock.

"Victor always keeps me satisfied," Marty agreed.

"Let me satisfy you both," Victor offered. "But first, Tea... I think you have some licking to do."

"Ohhh yes, I am going to lick your little wifey," she stated as she pushed Marty down on the carpet.

Marty's eyes were huge when Tea began to slide her panties off. Soon Marty was naked, except for her bra in which Victor was tracing with his fingertips. He suddenly grabbed her nipples through the fabric, giving them a sensuous squeeze.

"Do you want Tea to lick you, Marty?" he asked her in a sexy voice.

"Yes, I want her tongue inside me."

"Tea, make Marty wet."

"She's already wet," Tea announced as she pressed Marty's legs apart and encountered moist pink feminine flesh. "She's turned on from the thought of fucking us."

"Pleasure her with your tongue," Victor ordered his wife.

As Tea's tongue made contact with the folds of Marty's pussy, Victor lowered his lips onto Marty's. He played with her nipples through her bra as he gave her a hot, kinky kiss.

"Ohhh Victor, she tastes so good!" Tea exclaimed in between licks. "Now I can see why you can't get enough of her."

Tea parted Marty's legs so wide, driving more of her tongue deep inside Marty's gushing center. "Fuck her with your tongue," Victor urged after he had disengaged from Marty's kiss. "I want her on the verge of cumming when I climb on top of her."

"Mmmm..." Tea murmured as she was munching on Marty's sticky pussy.

Victor was just about to push his erection in between Marty's lips when they were rudely interrupted. Someone had walked into the living room and had witnessed their kinky exchange. "Ohhh my God! What the HELL is going on here?!"


	6. Chapter 6

***~Chapter Six~***

Tea looked up from in between Marty's legs to see Blair standing in the doorway. "I can explain everything!" Tea said to Blair.

"What- what- WHAT the fuck is going on in here?!" Blair demanded.

"We are fucking Marty," Victor said with an evil little smirk.

"Hello, Blair," Victor said as Blair stared at him in great surprise. She almost fainted when she realized it was him... and he was actually alive.

"Victor!" Blair gasped. "You're not dead!"

"No... no, I am not," he answered as he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I'm very much alive."

"What's going on here?" Blair asked as she sunk down on the couch as she felt weak in the knees.

"Victor's alive and you... you're both having sex with Marty," Blair spoke as she looked at Tea. "Tea, I thought we had something good."

"We do, Blair," Tea said as she jumped up and went over to sit down next to her greatest frenemy. Lately they had been more than friends; since Victor's "death" they had been lovers. They had gotten especially close after Blair dumped Tomas. They had been practically inseparable these past few weeks.

"Now my heart is broken," Blair said as she looked at Tea.

"I'm sorry, Blair... but you know I loved Victor. You know how much I missed him," Tea said as she tenderly took Blair's hand into hers.

"Yes, I knew that, but what about Marty? What are you and Victor doing having sex with HER?" Blair asked as she crinkled up her nose as though she had encountered a nasty smell.

"Ohhh I can explain that," Victor spoke up. "Marty's my wife. After I escaped that psycho Alison Perkins, I met up with Marty, and we decided to get together."

"She's your WIFE!" Blair cried out. "But- but you're married to Tea."

"That's true. But I am married to Marty, too. And she's having my baby."

"What the fuck?" Blair gasped. "I- I can't believe this! Victor, you know what this means? This means you'll have a child by each of us. I have Sam, Tea has Victor Junior, and Marty's gonna have your kid, too!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Victor said with a smile. "And I'm very happy that I'm a father."

"Ohhh my God," Blair gasped because she didn't know what to think of this situation and the fact that Victor and Tea continued to converse with her while they and Marty were naked.

"Aren't any of you going to get your clothes on?"

When no one would answer her, Blair stood up. "Don't mind me. Why don't you go back to fucking? I was just leaving," Blair said in a hurt voice.

She flounced up from the couch as though she were going to leave, but Tea stopped her. "I am sorry, Victor. But I can't stay married to you anymore; not if it's going to hurt Blair," Tea announced. "I love her."

Tea and Blair were both crying as they hugged each other and Marty looked at Victor to gauge his reaction.

"Tea, I need to talk to you... alone," Victor said to his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

***~Chapter Seven~* **

Victor stepped out into the foyer with Tea. She was still completely naked. Victor began to speak to her as though it was an everyday occurrence for them to converse while they were both in the nude.

"Tea, you aren't thinking of leaving me for Blair, are you?" he asked her.

"Victor, I am in love with Blair," she told him. "I can't hurt her like this."

"Shouldn't you have thought of that before you had sex with me and Marty and agreed to our arrangement?"

"I was shocked by your return; I wasn't thinking clearly," Tea stated. "I love you, too, Victor... and my heart is torn in two. I want to stay here with you... and make a life with you and our son, but I love Blair, too... so much! And I cannot bear to hurt the woman I love."

"I think I know a solution we all can live with," Victor said. "How would you feel if I asked Blair to be my wife, too?"

*~o~*

In the living room, Blair was giving Marty evil looks. "So, how did you manage to get Victor into your bed? How did you talk him into marrying you and get pregnant with his kid?" Blair asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Marty sat up from where she had been half-lying on the floor. She reached for a throw off the couch to cover her naked body, although it really didn't matter; Blair had already seen it all.

"Victor and I reunited after he escaped from Alison Perkins. Since we both knew he really wasn't Todd, we made amends with our relationship, and we decided we wanted to be together," Marty explained.

"You agreed to marry him even though he's already married to Tea?"

"Yes, Victor became familiar with religion during his captivity. He wants more than one wife. I know he loves Tea as well, so I agreed to be his second wife. I know that the three of us can be very happy together."

"Ohhh I just bet, Marty! Victor and Todd were always majorly obsessed with you. I bet you love all the attention he showers you with... but you know what, Tea and I have his children, too! You'll never have him all to yourself!"

"I don't expect to have him all to myself. I know he loves Tea... and he has Sam and little Victor in his life as well," Marty spoke. "I'm not jealous."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blair demanded.

Marty stood up and dropped the throw to the floor. "Blair, I don't think you hate me as much as you say you do. I think you want me just as much as Tea and Victor do."

Blair stared at Marty's delectable naked body. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Marty answered. "Is it working?"

"Yes, it is... but only because I want to get back at Tea and Victor," stated Blair. "I really want to fuck you, Marty."

A slow smile appeared on Marty's face. She reached out for Blair and drew her into her arms. "Because you interrupted, I didn't get a chance to see what it is like with another woman."

"I can show you what it's like," Blair said in a passionate whisper. No other words were spoken as Blair lowered her lips onto Marty's.

*~o~*

"Victor, I don't really think that's going to work because Blair and Marty hate each other," Tea said. "I can tolerate Marty, but Blair... that's another story."

"I know there's a lot of jealousy among you, but it really isn't necessary. I will love all my wives... and all my children. I won't pick favorites."

"You know that isn't true!" Tea cried out. "You absolutely ADORE Marty."

"I do... but I love you all in your own special way. You're my feisty one," he said as he pulled against him and kissed her fiercely. His tongue dueled with hers as his hand slid down between her legs.

"Come on, Tea. Let's give my idea a chance," he urged her.

"Alright. We'll ask Blair and Marty," Tea agreed. "Let's hope they haven't killed each other."

They walked back into the living room to find Blair and Marty making out on the couch. "I think they've kissed and made up," Victor spoke with a chuckle.

When Marty and Blair stopped kissing and came up for air, Victor asked, "Blair, do you want to move in here with me, Marty and Tea? Would you like to be my third wife?"


	8. Chapter 8

***~Chapter Eight~***

"I can't believe you just asked that," Blair said. "Do you really think you could handle a third wife, Victor?"

"I love the idea of having a third wife," he replied. "I have Marty who will soon be having my baby... Tea who is the mom of my darling son, Little Victor. Why not have you, too? You're Sam's mother... and we were once very happy together."

"Blair, I told Victor how I feel for you and everything we shared when I thought he was dead. I love you, Blair... and I can't live without you. If you aren't willing to move in here and share a life with me, Victor, and Marty, I cannot stay. I can't hurt you," Tea said as she walked over to the couch and went into Blair's embrace.

Blair took a naked Tea in her arms, pulling her down on the couch with herself and Marty. "Would you be happy here, Tea?" Blair asked as she caressed Tea's hair.

"Yes," Tea stated. "I still love Victor... but it turns out he loves Marty. Since I love you, too, I think we all belong together, one big happy family."

Victor smiled at Tea's words. He too walked over the couch and lowered himself to the floor in front of the three women. "This is all I have ever wanted," he said. "Blair, will you join us and be my third wife?"

"I accept," Blair stated.

Smiles broke out on all of their faces. Victor and Tea were absolutely thrilled. "But what about Marty?" Tea asked.

"What about her?" Victor spoke.

"Well, can Blair get along with her? They've been rivals for years," said Tea.

"Yeah, they have... but you and Blair were rivals for years, too, and look at you now. You're in love with her," Victor pointed out. "There will be no rivalry here, because I will belong to all THREE of you. There's no need for jealousy."

"Let's all stop talking so much," Marty spoke up as she was practically crushed under Blair and Tea's bodies. "I'd like to fuck."

Victor burst out laughing. "My second wife is eager to find out what's it's like with another woman."

"Let's oblige her," Tea said to Blair with a mischievous wink.

"You are in for a great deal of fun, you naughty little minx," Blair said to Marty. "Which one us would you like to lick you first?"

"Tea," Marty said. "We were having so much fun before you interrupted."

"We'll all have fun again," Victor remarked as he wrapped his arms around the three women who had agreed to be his wives. "As I said before, I have more than enough for two."

"Make that three," Blair said with a smirk.

**The End**

_Author's Note : There WILL be a sequel._


End file.
